


Devil's Duet

by Soaring_Okami



Series: Devil's Duet [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedic Moments, Detailed description, Erections, M/M, Seme Uchiha Madara, Uke Uzumaki Naruto, Yaoi, sex scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soaring_Okami/pseuds/Soaring_Okami
Summary: Once war breaks out Naruto wants nothing more than to stop it and he will accept any deal to do so, even if it means succumbing to the devil himself. The problem is that the “devil” in question is Uchiha Madara…





	

**Author’s Notes (Best not to be skipped)** :

Enjoy! (I'd like to remind you that, for the moment. I'll simply be uploading my Fanfiction.net stories here)

 

I also want to give special thanks to my first ever reviewer:  **Flow . L (Fanfiction.net)**

_ Take Notice: _

Spoilers…

This story is a **Yaoi (male x male)**. This means that the **homosexual relationship(s)** between males is (are) illustrated.

If you’re particularly young or aren’t familiar/comfortable with this topic then I suggest you do not proceed to read this story/chapter.

Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the Anime or the Characters!** This work is for **entertaining purposes only** ; I obviously **make no profit** from this.

**All rights go to the creator: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**The only thing(s) that I DO OWN are the Idea (behind the story) and the story itself.**

You, my friend(s), have been both **informed** and **warned**.

* * *

 

It was a deal. Nothing more, nothing less-Naruto knew that. In an attempt to stop this war he went through with it. Though one can’t help but wonder. Would Naruto have decided to accept the deal if he knew what was going to be done to him? But the fact is, there was no way he could have known and now he stood shirtless and embarrassed in front of the enemy. He wanted to hurry and finish this as soon as he possibly could. But let’s take things from the beginning now, shall we?

When the Fourth Great Ninja War started and Madara was awakened, before Sasuke and team Taka as well as the four Hokages of Konoha arrived, Naruto clashed with him in the battle zone. The moment Madara saw the boy he felt his body as heavy as a mountain. His eyes had widened to give him a better view and, unable to move, he could only continue to gaze in awe. A blazing tornado had stolen his eyes.

At first Madara felt mesmerized-like something out of this world had shown itself to him. Up until that moment he had lived strictly to fulfill his wish to complete the infinite Tsukuyomi. He had never faltered nor had he ever yielded. Nevertheless, in just an instant of time, all of his determination was shaken. It was shaken by that one little brat with the sun kissed hair and cerulean blue glimmering eyes.

Then, they clashed. Hand seals were formed faster than the eye could follow. Weapons, such as shurikens and kunais, were thrown to the enemy and from the enemy they were all averted. And then the two ninja were in the air, as though gently floating onto the breeze, their eyes locked on each other.

Madara could see the sweat on the boy’s face. He could see the determination in his eyes, the determination to protect his friends-his family, to protect all his fellow comrades-the determination to stop what he perceived as a “mad” war. Then, on the other hand, there was anger-anger directed to the one responsible for all this sorrow. They were so close to each other.

However, there were some things which Madara could not see, or even sense. Fear, Frustration, Despair, Humiliation. Those ‘emotions’ were not present or, rather, instead of saying they were not present, it would be wiser to say that they never lingered long enough. Naruto was a human too after all, being so close to him Madara could tell. He experienced those emotions like everyone else did, but they never stayed long, in just seconds they were gone.

“ _What was strong enough to subdue them?_ ” Madara had wondered. The answer wasn’t hard at all, in fact Madara needn’t wonder at all. It was Hope, for progress, for peace, for acknowledgement. Hope drove determination and determination powered up Hope once again. They were close indeed. So close that Madara could clearly tell: no matter how close their bodies got they were worlds afar. And by the time their feet touched the ground he had decided.

If they were worlds afar then Madara only had to drag Naruto down to _his own_ world, the part of the world where light doesn’t reach.

And he knew exactly how to do it. He would use Naruto’s wish to his advantage.

After some time had passed and Naruto’s attack efforts were taking him nowhere, Madara decided to pop the question.

“Naruto. Do you wish for peace?” he asked, looking down at Naruto.

Even though the young ninja was supporting his whole body on his knees, and even though he was breathing heavily, there was no mistaking those eyes.

 _“Indeed. That was a foolish question”_ he thought to himself, inwardly grinning.

“What if I were to tell you there is a way to attain peace quickly?”. The question roused the boy’s curiosity.

“… I’m willing to offer you a deal.”

“A deal?”

“For the next 24 hours you will have to listen and do everything that I command you to. Of course, I will not command you to attack or kill someone- if I do you can simply refuse. If, after 24 hours pass, you still insist on fighting me, then I will admit defeat and stop the war.”

Opening his mouth to answer, Naruto was cut off by Shikamaru’s hand.

“And what happens if Naruto ‘loses’?”

“Then the war simply continues and Naruto will be free to fight against me…. If he is still able, that is.”

Naruto and Shikamaru took their time discussing the matter over before answering.

“If I win… will you keep your word? Will you really stop the war?”

Upon hearing those words Madara leapt forward and stepped closer to stroke Naruto’s golden hair.

_All of these would be his soon._

A “certainly”, accompanied by a devious smirk, was the only answer the ninja boy received.

After informing the other shinobi, Madara and Naruto retired to a house deep in the woods. It had been agreed upon by both sides that, during the 24 hours of the deal, the battle would cease.

Once the two ninja had settled in the cabin, Naruto’s nightmare was about to begin as the first command was spoken.

_“Strip”_

Dumbfounded by what he had just heard his jaw dropped in confusion. Frowning in deep focus and widening his eyes, Naruto looked downwards, as though staring at a problem right in front of him. Had he _really_ heard “strip” just now? It must have been some sort of mistake on his part, right? He turned around to face Madara only to see him undressing himself.

Madara easily noticed the boy’s confusion; however that wasn’t going to stop him from getting his way with the kid. “What’s wrong? I thought I told you to undress?”

“Are you nuts!? Why would I-!?”

“Then you’ll go back to your word? You accepted my deal out of your own free will.”

Naruto’s mind was a mess. _“Going back to his word?”_ No way would that happen! No way would he let a chance to end the war peacefully, slip away!

“Hurry it up. I told you, didn’t I? _“For 24 hours you will have to listen and do everything that I command you to.”_

He was getting goose-bumps. Naruto didn’t know what Madara had in mind but he had a bad feeling. Both him _and_ Kurama, that is. He wanted to fight, to punch him, or at the very least to bite him, but that would ruin everything.

He searched for strength-strength to keep him going for whatever was in store for him. The only thing he could hang on from was these words Shikamaru had once told him after beating him to a Shogi match.

“Naruto, sometimes, in order to reach your goal, you’ll have to make sacrifices. Take this match for example; in order for me to win I had to sit through while you were taking some of my pieces. Sacrifices are unavoidable. However, you must learn to assess the situation and make the best choice.”

Remembering those words, Naruto knew that if he really wished for peace he had to go through with it. Whatever Madara asked of him from now on…. Naruto had prepared himself for it.

And thinking so Naruto started taking his clothes off, slowly but surely…. And now there he stood shirtless….

Thus we return to the present- the “not-so-pleasant” present. The present, in which Naruto was lying there half naked in front of Uchiha Madara, waiting for the next command.

 

Chapter I: the end!~

« To Be Continued »

* * *

 

**Afterword:**

Okay- dokay! Here it is! Pretty small chapter…. My first, kind of, series… XD

Does Naruto play Shogi?... Does he even know how?.... --- (Shogi = Japanese Chess)

Please be sure to **leave a** **review with your thoughts and criticism**!


End file.
